Smoking age
The minimum legal age to purchase or smoke tobacco products including cigarettes varies by country, and sometimes within a country among states, cantons or cities. Most countries do not have a minimum age to smoke in public, but the majority of countries has a minimum age to legally purchase tobacco products. In order to lower the youth tobacco usage, the current trend is to increase the minimum age. Americas , Greenland, Mexico, and the United States as of June 2016:' ]] |- | | align=center | None | align=center | 18 | |- | | align=center | None | align=center | 18 | |- | colspan=4 | (50 states and integral territories) Asia Europe as of 2015:' Note: Regulation by canton in Switzerland is below.]] by canton as of 2015:' ]] |- | | align=center | None | align=center | 18 | |- | | align=center | 14 | align=center | 18 | |- | rowspan=3| | align=center colspan=1 | 16 | align=center colspan=1 | 18 | ' and :' It is illegal to sell tobacco to anyone under the age of eighteen. The minimum age to smoke in public is sixteen and authorities have the duty to seize any tobacco or cigarette papers in the possession of any person apparently under the age of sixteen. ''Minimum age to purchase was 16 from 1908 to October 1st 2007. No Minimum age prior 1908. |- | colspan=2 style="text-align:center;"| 18 | : A person who sells a tobacco product or cigarette papers to a person under the age of 18 commits an offence. Any person under the age of 18 who buys or attempts to buy a tobacco product or cigarette papers commits an offence as well as an adult who knowlingly buys a tobacco product or cigarette papers on behalf of a person under the age of 18. Any constable who has reasonable grounds for suspecting that a person in a public place is under the age of 18, and in possession of a tobacco product or cigarette papers may require the person to surrender the tobacco product. Minimum age was 16 prior to September 30th 2007. |- | colspan=2 style="text-align:center;"| 18 | : A person who sells to a person under the age of 18 any tobacco or cigarette papers, whether for his own use or not, shall be guilty of an offence. A member of the Police Service of Northern Ireland may seize any tobacco or cigarette papers in the possession of any person apparently under the age of 18 whom he finds smoking in any street or public place. Minimum age was 16 prior to September 1st 2008. |- |} * Disputed Oceania Historical regulations File:Verkaufsalter für Tabakwaren in Europa (im Jahr 1995).svg|'Minimum age to purchase tobacco in Europe as of 1995:' File:Verkaufsalter für Tabakwaren in Nordamerika (im Jahr 1989).svg|'Minimum age to purchase tobacco in the United States as of 1989:' References Age Category:Age and society Category:Ageism Category:Israeli law Category:Juvenile law Category:Law lists Category:Lists by country Category:Minimum ages Category:Youth rights